2018 Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race
| label2 = | data2 = | label3 = Date | data3 = | label4 = Location | data4 = Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina | label5 = Course | data5 = Permanent racing facility 1.5 mi (2.4 km) | label6 = Distance | data6 = Open: 50 laps, All-Star Race: 93 laps, | label7 = Avg Speed | data7 = Open: All-Star Race: | label8 = Weather | data8 = | header9 = Monster Energy Open | label10 = Pole | data10 = Aric Almirola | label11 = Time | data11 = N/A | label12 = Winner (segment 1) | data12 = Alex Bowman (Hendrick Motorsports) | label13 = Winner (segment 2) | data13 = Daniel Suárez (Joe Gibbs Racing) | label14 = Winner (segment 3) | data14 = A. J. Allmendinger (JTG Daugherty Racing) | label15 = Fan Vote winners | data15 = Chase Elliott (Hendrick Motorsports) | header16 = Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race | label17 = Pole | data17 = Matt Kenseth | label18 = Time | data18 = 127.644 | label19 = Most laps led | data19 = Kevin Harvick (Stewart-Haas Racing) | label20 = Laps led | data20 = 36 | label21 = Winner | data21 = Kevin Harvick (Stewart-Haas Racing) | header22 = Television | label23 = Network | data23 = FS1 | label24 = Announcers | data24 = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | label25 = Nielsen ratings | data25 = 1.5 (Overnight) | header26 = Radio | label27 = Network | data27 = Motor Racing Network | label28 = Announcers | data28 = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace (Booth) Dave Moody (1 & 2) Kyle Rickey (3 & 4) (Turns) }} The 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race (XXXIV) was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series stock car exhibition race held on May 19, 2018 at Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina. Contested over 93 laps -- extended from 80 laps due to an overtime finish, it was the second exhibition race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] The All-Star Race was open to race winners from last season through the 2018 KC Masterpiece 400 at Kansas Speedway and all previous All-Star race winners and Monster Race NASCAR Cup champions who had attempted to qualify for every race in 2018 were eligible to compete in the All-Star Race. Entry list Monster Energy Open Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race Monster Energy Open/All-Star practice Kevin Harvick was the fastest in the Open/All-Star practice session with a time of 31.689 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying (Open) Open qualifying for Friday was cancelled due to weather and Aric Almirola was awarded the pole as a result. Starting Lineup (Open) Qualifying (All-Star Race) Matt Kenseth scored the pole for the race with a time of 127.644 and a speed of . All-Star Race qualifying results Monster Energy Open Monster Energy Open results All-Star Race All-Star Race results Media Television Fox Sports was the television broadcaster of the race in the United States. Lap-by-lap announcer, Mike Joy, was accompanied on the broadcast by retired NASCAR drivers, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip. Jamie Little, Vince Welch, and Matt Yocum reported from pit lane. Radio Motor Racing Network (MRN) continued their longstanding relationship with the track to broadcast the race on radio. The lead announcers for the race's broadcast were Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace. The network also implemented two announcers on each side of the track: Dave Moody in turns 1 and 2 and Kyle Rickey in turns 3 and 4. Alex Hayden, Winston Kelly, Kim Coon, and Steve Post were the network's pit lane reporters. The network's broadcast was also simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. References Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race Monster Energy NASCAR All-Star Race Category:NASCAR races at Charlotte Motor Speedway